


Bloom

by Fallynleaf



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Asexual Kara Danvers, F/F, Femslash February, Pre-Femslash, Questioning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 15:37:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10028735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallynleaf/pseuds/Fallynleaf
Summary: After Lena gives her flowers, Kara brings some of them home.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ever since I started watching the show, I've wanted to write a fic where Supergirl is asexual. Femslash February finally gave me the excuse.
> 
> This was written fairly last-minute, so I apologize for any rough edges.

Kara didn’t realize she was staring at them until Alex commented on it: “The flowers are nice.” Then Kara said “Huh?” and looked up from the vase at the center of her table, meeting Alex’s amused, knowing expression.

“Oh, uh, yeah, they are nice, aren’t they?” Kara said, stumbling a bit over the words.

“Alright, who’s the nice boy that gave them to you?” Alex said. “If I know my sister—and I think we can both agree that I do—You only get like this when you’re thinking about a boy.”

“Lena gave them to me,” Kara said.

Alex went quiet. “Lena?” she asked, clearly taken by surprise.

Kara nodded. “After I, y’know, saved her. She’s been sending me flowers every day, and I decided to take some of them home.” Each of the bouquets was a little bit different. Kara liked this one because it reminded her of Supergirl’s colors. Gold, with some red and blue.

“That’s nice of her,” Alex said, finally. “Well, she’s rich, so she can definitely afford a nice gesture every now and then, but it’s still nice that she’s been thinking of you.”

Kara reached out to adjust the bouquet, waiting for the inevitable follow-up question.

“So, there’s no boy?” Alex asked.

“Nope. Not anymore,” Kara said.

“Kara…” Alex reached towards her. “I know you’ll find someone—“

“I had someone, Alex,” Kara interrupted. “James Olsen—“ She took a breath. “It was so good, and I loved him, but I thought I couldn’t love him and be Supergirl at the same time, so…”

“So you chose to be Supergirl,” Alex said, her eyes sad. She’d heard all of this before. After Kara and James had broken up, there had been a lot of sisterly bonding.

Kara nodded absently, her gaze still on the flowers. “But I think there was a little more than that, too. Supergirl was just the excuse.”

She sighed.

“Remember when you talked about how you’d never enjoyed being intimate with men?” Kara continued, her voice quiet.

Alex nodded. “Yes,” she said softly.

“I think maybe, I’m like that, too,” Kara said. “And maybe I keep ending all of my relationships before they get anywhere because I’m afraid of what will happen if they do.”

Alex’s eyes were flicking between Kara and the vase of flowers. “So, you think you might be—“

“I didn’t think I was a lesbian because I was never interested in, y’know, with women, either,” Kara cut in. “But if I’m not interested in having sex with men, and I’m not interested in having sex with women, then what does that make me?”

“Asexual,” Alex said.

“What?”

“Sorry, during my whole… self-discovery thing, I did a lot of research,” Alex said. “Asexuality came up. It means you don’t experience sexual attraction.”

Kara blinked. “Oh,” she said. “That’s a thing?”

Alex nodded patiently.

Kara sat still for a moment, just processing that. “So, I can like people romantically and never want to have sex with them and that’s a completely normal, human thing?”

“Yep,” Alex said.

“Huh.”

“Well, um, thanks,” Kara said, standing up. “Good talk.” She smiled at Alex cheerfully.

“Whoa, no you don’t,” Alex said, pulling her back. “You still haven’t told me about Lena.”

Kara sunk back down into her chair. “The last time I told you about Lena, you didn’t believe me.”

“That was different!” Alex protested. “I promise I will listen to whatever you have to say about her from now on.” Her tone grew more serious. “Unless she hurts you. Then I’ll have some words to share with her. Maybe a couple punches, too.”

Kara laughed. “I’m not _dating_ her, Alex.”

Alex regarded her gently. “But do you _want_ to be dating her?” she asked.

Again, Kara’s eyes drifted back to the flowers. “I don’t know,” Kara said, her voice quiet.

Alex smiled at her, warm and reassuring. “It’s okay,” she said. “It took me a long time to figure out how I felt about Maggie.”

Kara chuckled a little to herself. “I guess we have even more in common than we thought,” she said.

Alex just reached over and squeezed her hand.

“It’s just… she’s trying so hard to do good in the world, even though everyone around her just makes it harder and harder,” Kara said. “It’s easy for me to be Supergirl. I have my cousin to look up to, and J’onn, and—you.”

Alex grinned, at that.

“But Lena’s mother is awful, and so’s her brother, and everyone around her seems to want her to be a villain. It would be so easy for her to join them, but she’s so much stronger than that, and she genuinely wants to use her resources to help people instead.” Kara took a breath. “She’s so poised and elegant, and yet, Kara Danvers is her hero. Not Supergirl _. Kara_. The awkward, frumpy reporter, Kara. She sees the side of me that isn’t special, and that’s the part that _is_ special to her.”

“Well, it sounds like I haven’t been giving her enough credit,” Alex said.

Kara opened her mouth to agree, but Alex continued: “You know who you should really talk to, though? It doesn’t have to be right away. Not until you feel more comfortable about it. But I think you should talk to Maggie. She has a lot more experience with all of this.” Alex waved her hand around.

“Thanks, Alex,” Kara said. “For, well, everything.”

She stood up and walked over to give Alex a hug.

“It’s my job,” Alex said. “Supergirl is everyone’s hero, but I’m Supergirl’s big sister.”

“Maybe I’ll get her some flowers back,” Kara mumbled into Alex’s shoulder.

“What?” Alex said.

“Get Lena flowers. Maybe I should do that,” Kara repeated.

At that moment, both of their phones rang. They separated from each other, and both reached to answer the calls.

“Looks like it’ll have to wait until after I’m done saving the world,” Kara said, already getting into her costume.

Alex smiled at her and nodded.

Then, with one final glance at the flowers, Supergirl took off into a twilight sky.


End file.
